The Twilight and Maximum Ride Parody Script
by StarSerallina
Summary: Hilaroius script of a cross-over parody of two book series and movies. Possibly premering on youtube. Please read it! Laughs all around!


**The Twilight-Maximum Ride Parody**

By Haley G

The Haley & Kaitlyn Show

/user/haleykaitlyn

We will cast the characters later because we only have a few people to work with.

But for now:

Max= Haley

Bella= Kaitlyn

Edward=Erik

Fang=?

Wolf/Ari=Brandon

Angel=Hunter

Gasman=Kyle

The Voice=?

______________________________________________

MAX VOICE OVER: I'm Max. I'm 14. I live with my family who are 5 kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family. [_Zoom out on _MAX _with hair blowing_] We're kind of amazing actually. Like nothing you've ever seen been. We're nice, smart, cool and not average in anyway. [_Zoom into _MAX's _face_] Let me just get this out of the way. We pwn. We are _way_ better than any of you normal humans out there. [Showing the flock] Me, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge and Angel were the results of an experiment by the sickest scientist where we ended up only 98% human, and 2% bird. We have freakin wings! WE ARE LIKE ANGELS!!!! We're awesome! WE HAVE SUPER POWERS!!!! [_While _MAX _was speaking, clips of mock flying and power using_]

This is the story of my family but it-- [MAX VOICE OVER _cut off by _BELLA VOICE OVER]

BELLA VOICE OVER: I'd never given much though to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like the right way to go. It seemed Noble, even-

MAX VOICE OVER: HEY! THIS IS MY MOVIE!!!!!!

BELLA VOICE OVER: NO! THE STUDIO GUY TOLD ME IT WAS MY TURN!!!

MAX VOICE OVER: You already had you chance. It's our turn for a movie. Twilight's _over_! You're already making eclipse!

BELLA VOICE OVER: So what? Wanna fight bird-girl?

MAX: Bring it! [_Camera zooms out on_ MAX _doing the bring-it gesture_]

BELLA: Oh! It's on!

[MAX _kicks _BELLA _with a round house to the chest. Bella grabs her leg and knocks her down. They both fall to the ground and continue a hair-pulling cat fight_]

MOVIE DIRECTOR: Cut! Nice job girls! But less hair pulling next time, okay?

MAX & BELLA: Okay.

__________________________________

[_In the forest_]

MAX: You have wings on your back. Midnight black feathers, and can almost become invisible and an affinity for black. I know what you are.

FANG: Say it.

[MAX _pauses to think_]

MAX: An emo.

FANG: No….

MAX: A goth?

FANG: Not that either.

MAX: The angel of death?

[FANG _shakes his head, no_]

MAX: C'mon! I'm running out of ideas! I give up! Give me a clue at least!

MOVIE DIRECTOR: Cut!

[BELLA _butts in_]

BELLA: Max, let me show you how it's done. [BELLA _stands in front of _FANG] You're unbelievable strong, and fast…

FANG: Mhm… [FANG _looks at _BELLA _with a Huh? Expression and then toward _MAX]

BELLA: And you skin is pale white and ice cold.

FANG: I can explain that. I haven't been out enough, and it's usually olive. Oh, and I kinda fell in a lake earlier.

BELLA: I know what you are.

FANG: Say it!

BELLA: Vampire!

FANG: Seriously, Bella. Just because I wear goth stuff and my name's Fang doesn't make me automatically a vampire. Plus, I have wings. What kinda vampire has wings, I mean, c'mon!

BELLA: Fine. [_pouty face_, _then speaks in a bored bored-snobby tone_] You're an avian-human Tran-genetic hybrid. Are you happy now?

FANG: Ch'yeah!

EDWARD'S VOICE: I heard that! Don't you go thinking about kissing my girl!

MAX: Enough already! [_Breaks them up_]

MOVIE DIRECTOR: Cut! Next scene.

______________________________

[_In the house_]

FANG: Are you afraid?

BELLA: No…

FANG: Then let's fly! [_Spreads black towel as wings, _BELLA_ holds his shoulders_]

BELLA: Fang! You forgot to--

[FANG _slams into sliding door and falls_]

________________________________

MAX: I am so sick of Fang hanging out with Bella!

EDWARD: Tell me about it! He keeps thinking about banging her.

MAX: Really. He is so gonna get it!

[5 _minutes later, _ARI_ sneeks up on _MAX]

MAX: OH NO!!! Eraser! Quick, Fang! Do something!

EDWARD: Fang's not back yet! Don't worry Max! I'll save you!

ARI: No! Wait! Max, it's just me. I won't hurt you.

MAX: Ari? But…we buried you!

ARI: Jeb brought me back again.

MAX: Okay…what's with your voice?

ARI: He couldn't fix it.

MAX: What ever.

ARI: I lied.

MAX: About what.

ARI: I'm actually here to kill you. [_Grabs_ MAX _in a choke hold_]

MAX: Edward, help!

EDWARD: Don't worry Max! I've had a lot of experience with the werewolves and Jacob could tell you that--

MAX: Just help already!

EDWARD: Okay!

[EDWARD _zooms over and beats_ ARI _up and saves_ MAX]

__________________________

[_In the park_]

ANGEL: So you can read mind too?

EDWARD: Yeah. It's my power.

ANGEL: Can you read mine?

EDWARD: Not really. That's strange…

ANGEL: Well, I can read yours!

EDWARD: Don't tell anyone what you heard, please…

[GASMAN _comes up to them_]

GASMAN: Hey guys! Whatcha doing?

EDWARD: You stink, dude!

ANGEL: That's his power. Super farts.

[GASMAN _makes a fart sound_]

________________________________

[_On the couch_]

MAX: So you're from Forks?

BELLA: That's right.

MAX: Have you ever been to Spoons?

BELLA: No, but I lived in Pheonix--

[ANGEL _runs in_]

ANGEL: Forks and Knives, Forks and Knives…

MAX: Shut up! [ANGEL _pouts_] Where were we? Oh, yeah. I'm from the School.

MAX VOICE OVER: And so we lived happily ever after….hey, who wrote this script?

THE VOICE: I did, Max.

MAX VOICE OVER: Screw you, voice. Come see our movie, 2010, here we come!

BELLA VOICE OVER: Buy my movie, Twilight and see New Moon this November.

THE VOICE: Enough with the advertising. We have a real parody to make. We'll call it: Fantasy Movie!

**THE END**


End file.
